daniel_tiger_wikiafandomcom_cu-20200213-history
Baby Margaret
A New baby is coming to our family, It's mommy, daddy, the baby, and me. I can't wait to meet the baby. We can't wait to meet the baby. Will the baby be a boy or a girl? We'll just had to wait and see. We'll pack mom a bag with some things she might need A snack if she's hungry, a blanket for the baby, a picture I made of our family Our new baby is coming to our family it's mommy, daddy, the baby, and me. I can't wait to meet the baby We can't wait to meet the baby Will the baby be a boy or a girl? We'll just had to wait and see Our family is getting bigger and our love is too. Whick means more love for you, and you, and you, and me too! A New baby is coming to our family It's mommy, daddy, the baby, and me I can't wait to meet the baby We can't wait to meet the baby Version 2 The baby has come today. So go to doctor Ana's right away, Go and meet your baby I can't wait to meet the baby Is our baby a boy or a girl? I just don't know We're find out soon so let's go go go Welcome Daniel, Grandpere, and you our neighbor too The new baby is here ready to meet you I can't wait to meet the baby Version 3 Baby Margaret is part of our family I'm a happy big brother as you can see and I really love our baby. Baby Margaret we love you too and now it's time for the whole neighborhood to meet you, Introducting Baby Margaret. Welcome baby Margaret, your sound a special treat. Welcome Baby Margaret, you sound like music oh, so sweet. I really love our baby We really love your baby. Katerina come and see, Come and meet the baby, O the Owl, you come too, my sister wants to meet you. Welcome baby Margaret, please may I have a look? Welcome baby Margaret, I've only seen in a baby in the book. I really love our baby We really love your baby. Miss Elaina Look and see She's so Cute and she's looking at me. I really love our baby I really love your baby Welcome baby Margaret I hereby decree You're a wonderful addition to the Tiger Family The tiger family is bigger and the neighborhood id bigger too I really love our baby. Yes I Really love our baby Version 4 Good night sleep tight Dream's Dreams, as sweet as you. The moment I first help you, You seen to meet The most wonderful give to our family I Wanted be the best big brother that I can be. So I'll be a great big help to our family Goodnight, Sleep tight, Dream's Dream's as sweet as you Goodnight, Sleep tight, Margaret, I really love I really love I really love our baby I really love I really love I really love our baby Катигорїꙗ:Songs